Eden Superheavy Track
"Now the Lord God had planted a garden in the east, in Eden; and there he put the man he had formed." :- Genesis 2:8 Tactical Analysis * Where crusades happen: If an Eden Track is present on the battlefield, then one of the Order's Crusaders is directing the battle personally. The chance to capture or slay one of the elusive commanders of the Talon is one that no enemy will pass up: the Crusader knows that the enemy will stop at nothing to destroy the command vehicle. Equally, the enemy knows that the Crusader will look to their own defence with the utmost care. * Untouchable: Although built primarily as a mobile command center, the Eden is no easy prey for the enemy. As heavily armoured as the Crusader Crawler itself, an Eden is a tough nut indeed to crack (how the Talon has protected the stained glass windows of these machines is a closely kept secret of the Order). Its ambiaric cannons utterly annihilate infantry foolish enough to approach while devastating vehicles and completely leaving armoured assaults disabled and impotent. * Baptism by fire: Far more devastating than the failed Soviet "Grinder" could have hoped to be, when an Eden opens its maw, a hellish inferno is unleashed and the vehicle surges forth like a destroying angel. While this tactic does damage the Eden itself and disable its cannons, even mighty foes like a landed Allied Assault Destroyer become so much raw material for the furnace. * Heaven's revenge: The only true limitation of the Eden is a classic one for the Order: like so many other of the Order's war machines, it was designed in an age before enemy aircraft were a significant concern, and cannot strike against them. Background If the Master Crawler is the cathedral to the many warriors of the Talon, then the Eden Superheavy Track is the Crusader’s personal sanctuary. Containing a library of scriptures and hand written copies of several religious writings, including the legendary Dead Sea Scolls, the Eden Superheavy Track possesses everything a crusader needs to protect and serve the faith of a crusader and his brothers. While the Master Crawler provides countless advantages to the Talon Crusader and his tacticians, It lacks many things necessary to facilitate the tactical and strategic operations of the commander inside. It also sticks out like a sore thumb and is often too crowded and chaotic for any commander that is inside to think, let alone come up with an effective battle plan. For these reasons, The Eden was made to facilitate the operations of the crusader and allow them to somewhat safely enter and exit the battlefield at will. The Eden Superheavy Track, despite its size, may not look like much at first glance, but it is heavily armed with a triple barrelled Ambiaric Cannon, which instantly smites infantry and shuts down vehicles and is protected by the same amount of Talon Steel as the Cataphact and Master Crawler. The greatest asset available to the Eden (aside from its ability to serve as the commander’s tactical command post) is its furnace. Built on the front end of the vehicle, the colossal furnace (Which is maintained by some of the order's best craftsmen) used to power the Eden burns with such fury that it can melt the armor of an Apocalypse Tank, given enough time. Under normal circumstances, this Furnace is kept shut, but on occasion the Talon Crusaders have opened up this furnace, revealing an all consuming inferno. This allows the Eden Superheavy track the bonuses of increased speed and the ability to supposedly crush much larger entities and vehicles than it could do so with the furnace closed off at the cost of overheating and thus damaging the vehicle and also rendering the Eden’s Ambiaric Cannons inoperable. On several occasions, useful material has been discovered inside the furnace and has been put to good use by the Talon to fuel their ageing war machines. Behind the Scenes * The Eden Superheavy Track is based off of the GDI MARV from Kane's Wrath. * Based off an accepted sugestion from MetalKing. Category:Units Category:VIPs